The inflatable product which are conveniently carried and easily kept are becoming more and more popular with consumers. Early inflatable product, for example inflatable furniture, has an air valve and was inflated or deflated by separate external inflation tools. As technical development, the inflatable product with built-in electric inflation/deflation device was present, to provide convenience for use. But the structural characteristic having the built-in air pump is usual to have a single air passage, which would cause insufficient heat dissipation to easy damage the air pump and have potential hazard. Further, the pressure would be continuously accumulated in the chamber of the inflatable products during the inflation process, so that the inflatable products are easy to explode as the excess inflation pressure.
To make heat dissipation and prevent the inflatable products from exploding as excess inflation pressure, Chinese patent application CN 200710026338.4 disclosed an inflatable product and electric inflation/deflation device thereof which make heat dissipation and pressure release automatically. Said electric inflation/deflation device has complicated structure and bad air tightness, the “automatic pressure release valve” of which is a static pressure balancing device and wouldn't be activated until the maximum pressure is reached. The valve would be a dynamic device when the inflatable product is being used, and the inflatable product would be deflated through the valve when it is pressed. The inflatable product, for example airbed would bear some pressure when it is in use, and the valve is always under pressure during the period, so that the sealability of said valve would be decreased and the capacity of responding to the maximum pressure of the valve would be also decreased, which will affect the normal use of the valve.